


梦想是爱情的牵累

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	梦想是爱情的牵累

我仅有的一只手轻轻揉搓着他发硬的小乳头。

“佐助，舔舔...”

他不满足于手的爱抚，捧住我的脑袋往他的胸口挪去。

我撮起一边的乳头含在口中吮吸起来，舌尖来回拨弄着红色的小豆粒，他颤栗的身体随着舌尖的舔弄上下起伏，敏感得要死，也性感得要死。

他修长有力的双腿在我身下难耐地摩擦着，我的手顺着他的柔韧的腰际滑向股沟，果不其然，穴口湿漉漉一片。

“想不想要？”  
他情迷意乱地点着头。  
“把它舔精神了，就干你。”

他乖顺地握住我的阴茎，舌尖舔冰激凌似地舔着龟头，浅浅地吮吸着。我扣住他的后脑勺，一鼓作气，整根阴茎插进他的嘴里。他猝不及防，发出一声干呕，不过立马便适应了，毕竟他替我口过无数次。

他晃动着脑袋，努力地收缩脸颊来吸吮我的阴茎，当他的舌接触到龟头与包皮的连接部分时，我会爽得不受控制地颤抖一下，他的手也不忘爱抚我的睾丸，偶尔还会吐出阴茎，亲吻一下它们。他了解我所有的敏感点。

我合上双眼，满心幸福地享受着他的服务，耳畔回荡着，我的阴茎在他口中进进出出混杂着口水的“滋滋”声。

“够了。”我不想射在他嘴里，我们都不年轻了，要尽量控制射精次数。

他揉了揉脸颊，笑盈盈地看着我，然后背对我趴在枕头上，嗓音因情绪分外沙哑，“佐助，我要。”

我盯着他的后穴，不停地收缩、绽放，不时涌出点点晶莹的液体。“鸣人。”我把他的头掰向我，迫使他看着我，然后手指沾了沾后穴的液体，放进口中舔吮。我知道自己现在的举动有多撩人，多性感。

他被我惹的满脸潮红，金色的羽睫微微抖动，然后垂下，别过脸，“佐助，我要你的大鸡巴。”

“给你。”  
我早已箭在弦上，于是下体往前一送，阴茎整根没入他的后穴内。  
“啊~”  
他发出一声叹息，后仰着脖颈，露出一条完美的弧线，宛如一只天鹅。我俯身凑近他，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气。  
“想我吗，鸣人？”  
“想。”

听到想要的答案，我如同一株蔓藤攀附在另一株蔓藤之上，紧紧抱住他开始用力地操干，我唯一的一条手臂积攒了我全身的力量，我感觉他快被我揉碎了。

“鸣人，叫我老公...”

我亲吻着他后颈的骨节，要求道。我像天底下所有的男人一样，疯狂占有自己的爱侣时，总想听到宣誓对方归属权的称呼。

他胡乱地哼哼着。

我停下动作，他回头，略带不满地望了我一眼，扭动着屁股想要我继续。

“叫老公。”

过了好几秒，他见我迟迟没有动作，只得委屈地喊一声老公。

“叫哥哥。”

我依旧没有任何动作，为了惩罚他刚才的不顺从，我又让他叫哥哥。

“哥哥，好哥哥，好老公，好佐助，你快动吧~~~”

他被情欲冲昏了头，什么也不管，什么也不顾，大声地、胡乱地浪叫。

我也被情欲冲昏了头。

我抱住他，翻过身，背靠床沿，让他坐在我身上，手抓着他的屁股，上下挺送，每一下都又恨有准地顶在他的穴心上。他同时也紧紧搂住我，指甲在我背上划出道道痕迹。

“不~不要...太快了。”

“太快了？”

我用更快的速度抽插起来，抽插了数十来下，见他发不出一声连贯的呻吟，突然抽出阴茎，跪到他腿间，亲吻他的大腿内侧，舔去他穴口流出的汁液，然后再一次扶着他的腰肢，顶了进去。

“啊啊啊——”

他从未被我这样对待过，直接尖叫着射了出来。

“爽吗？很喜欢我这样对你吧。”

我也差不多到极限了，精液快上涌到马眼口时，我快速撤身，阴茎从他的后穴中弹了出来，我捏住阴茎，随着一阵抖动，一条乳白色的水线从我的马眼口喷射出来，洒落在他的腹部和大腿根上。

我们相拥在一起喘息着，等待情欲与高潮慢慢消退。


End file.
